


After Darkness

by larryspangel



Category: Death Note, mello x matt
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wanted to write a story about my favorite Death Note ship in Mello's POV. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Darkness

Mello's POV:

I looked to the tv in the car and saw it. Matt. They didn't even give him a fucking chance. He put his hands up and everything. What the fuck is wrong with the world. This can't be happening. This isn't real. No. I need to finish the mission. I need to beat Near. I can't break now, not when I'm so close to my goal. I wipe a few tears from my face. I can't fucking lose it now! I can't fucking cry. Matt...he wouldn't want that. Wouldn't...as in past tense...This isn't real. We were supposed to win this together. We were supposed to beat Near and be happy together. The fucking happy ever after shit. The world is cruel. Matt didn't deserve this. If anyone did, it's me. Not Matt, not my Matt...fuck. I start tearing up again. Mello don't be fucking weak. I can't cry. Suddenly I feel my heart slow. What's happening. Everything started going dark. No. This can't be happening. How? Then everything went black. I don't know how much time had passed, I woke up to a light. "Mello, wake up. Babe". I heard a voice. It sounds like Matt...but he's dead, wait am I dead? What's going on. I slowly open my eyes. "Matt?" I ask tears brimming in my eyes. "I'm here Mello, I'm here". I started sobbing, I couldn't help it ok. Matt was here with me. He pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back hard holding him tight. After a bit we parted. "Wait, Matt?" "Yes?" "Where the fuck are we and aren't you dead and aren't I dead?" "To be quite honest I have no idea. I just woke up here after I was shot" "Is anyone else here?" I asked. "No, just us as far as I know". "Ok...so we don't know where we are?" "No, but your scarring is gone". I reach up to touch my face, he's right, it's gone. I start crying again and I have no idea why. "Babe". Matt said as he went to hold me. "We are together it's ok. Everything is going to be ok". I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I don't even remember the last time I cried...well besides". "What?" "When you got shot...I thought I lost you for good". "It's ok to cry you know? Remember back at Wammy's when Near won that stupid award?" "Have I told you how much I hate that kid?" I said. "We both know that's not completely true. Anyways, you came to me and cried and that was the first time I have ever seen you show that kind of emotion and guess what happened?" "We had our first kiss..." I said quietly. "See? Emotion isn't all that bad". "I love you". "I love you too Mello".


End file.
